We Are Broken
by LadyBritain
Summary: Keep me safe inside your arms... ¿que pensaba Bella mientras esperaba la llamada de Jacob? Paramore tiene una idea de los pensamientos que pudieron haber pasado por su cabeza... Song fic. Tradución.


**Bienvenido fanfiction! ****Este es otro one-shot salido del genio maestro de XTimeGirlX. Está ubicado en Luna Nueva, justo después de cuando Jake se convirtió en lobo y Bella está esperando su llamada. La canción "We Are Broken " de Paramore se ajusta genial a la situación! **

**Disclaimer: Lo clásico, lo de Steph es de Steph y lo de Paramore de Paramore, he he he! La idea y narrativa de la bondadosa XTimeGirlX,. que me permite traducirla para que ustedes también la puedan disfrutar!**

**P.D. Si quieren leer otro songfic de Paramore con crepúsculo, Lady O'Shea acaba de traducir "When It rains", original también de XTimeGirlX. **

**Team Edward, a pesar de todo!**

**We Are Broken**

_I am outside, and I've been waiting for the sun._

_With my wide eyes, I've seen worlds that don't belong. _

_(Estoy afuera, y he estado esperando que salga el sol._

_Con mis ojos muy abiertos, he visto mundos a los que no pertenezco.)_

¿Por qué no has llamado? El agujero se hace más grande mientras pienso en el prado, las rasgaduras de los bordes duelen otra vez. Estaban empezando a sanar, cuando estabas conmigo. Mi propio y personal sol. He visto mundos que no creí que existieran, mitos que se realizan.

Me atrevo a pensar en la palabra, _vampiro. _Ahí está, lo dije. El agujero me da una cuchillada de dolor y el anhelo de mi sol personal incrementa. ¿Dónde estás Jacob?

_My mouth is dry, with words I cannot verbalise. _

_Tell me why, we live like this._

_(Mi boca está seca, con palabras que no puedo verbalizar._

_Dime porque, vivimos así.)_

No puedo vivir sin ti Jacob; no te amo como amé a Edward. El agujero se hace más amplio otra vez cuando digo _su_ nombre, rasgando mi pecho mientras cruzo mis brazos alrededor de mi de nuevo, manteniéndome unida.

No te amo como la amo a _él, _pero si te amo Jacob. Por favor ven, te puedo decir todo. No puedo hablar con nadie más como lo hago contigo. Por favor Jacob, estoy muriendo otra vez.

_Keep me safe inside, your arms like towers. _

_Tower over me. _

_(Mantenme segura entre tus brazos, tus brazos como torres._

_Torres sobre mi.)_

Te extraño, Jake, por favor ven. Extraño la forma como me abrazas fuertemente, manteniéndome unida cuando yo no puede. Me haces sentir segura y cálida. Por favor Jacob.

'_Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore, out innocence?_

_And oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again, 'cause we just wanna be whole. _

_(Por que estamos rotos, ¿que debemos hacer para restaurarnos, en la inocencia?_

_¿ Y las promesas que adoramos?_

_Danos vida otra vez, porque queremos estar enteros.)_

Estoy rota Jacob, tu lo sabes. Por favor no me rompas de nuevo. Me diste vida otra vez, incluso cuando Charlie me entendió, yo sólo me quiero sentir como me siento cuando estoy contigo. Mi sol personal. Prometiste que nunca me lastimarías, que nunca me decepcionarías. Fue una de las mejores promesas que me han hecho, por favor Jake, no las rompas.

_Lock the doors, 'cause I'd like to capture this voice. _

_That came to me tonight, so everyone will have a choice._

_(Cierra las puertas, porque me gustaría capturar está voz._

_Viene a mí esta noche, así todos tienen una opción.)_

Te lo ruego Jacob, donde quiera que estés, escúchame. ¿O has decido dejarme? Te di a escoger, te dije que no te podía amar como lo amé a _él, _¿has decido dejarme, verdad? ¿Has elegido estar lejos de mi? Por que si lo hiciste, ¿podrías al menos llamarme? Por favor Jacob, lamento no poder estar completa.

_And under red lights, I'll show myself it wasn't forced. _

_We're at war, we live like this. _

_(Y debajo de las luces rojas, me demostraré que no fue forzado._

_Estamos en guerra, así vivimos.)_

Yo sé que piensas que es una guerra, una batalla, entre tu y _él._ Pero no, no es así. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No vivas así Jacob, no vivamos así. Por favor, lo siento. Pero nuestra amistad nunca tuvo que ser forzada, no tenía que hacer un esfuerzo como lo hago con Jessica o Mike, sólo me agradaste instantáneamente. Es imposible que no seas agradable Jacob. Supe desde el principio que tu me harías sentir mejor, tan pronto como te acercaste a mí tan entusiasta, con una amplia sonrisa. Mi sol personal.

_Keep me safe inside, your arms like towers._

_Tower over me. _

_(Mantenme segura entre tus brazos, tus brazos como torres._

_Torres sobre mi.)_

Te diste cuenta de como trataba de mantenerme unida, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor del agujero en mi pecho. Ni siquiera necesité decirte, hubo muchas cosas que no tuve que decirte; tu sólo las viste. Extraño la forma en que me sostenías, como cada vez que me abrazabas el agujero se sentía un poco mejor. Eras como u gran y personal sol para sanarme. Por favor regresa, Jacob, por favor.

'_Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore, out innocence?_

_And oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again, 'cause we just wanna be whole. _

_(Por que estamos rotos, ¿que debemos hacer para restaurarnos, en la inocencia?_

_¿ Y las promesas que adoramos?_

_Danos vida otra vez, porque queremos estar enteros.)_

Dije que era como las buenas cosa que se rompen, nuca están completos de nuevo. Pero pensé que tal vez me aceptarías así, incluso sería mejor. Pude estar muy cerca de sanar, por favor no te rindas, te necesito. Y si me desmorono de nuevo, pro favor, por lo menos llámame. ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacértelo más fácil, mejor? Puedo ser más feliz, mientras estés conmigo. Sólo quiero estar contigo, me haces sentir completa. Eres mi mejor amigo Jacob, no me abandones.

_Tower over me. __Tower over me._

_And I'll take the truth at any cost. _

_(Torres sobre mi. Torres sobre mi._

_Y aceptaré la verdad a cualquier costo.)_

Sólo dime lo que hice Jacob, sólo dime. No importa que tan malo sea, lo aceptaré. Tanto como tu te quedes aquí conmigo, sanándome. Abrazándome con tus largos brazos, haciendo el agujero ligeramente más pequeño, más fácil de lidiar con él. En verdad nunca voy a sanar completamente, pero tu lo sabes.

Lo siento Jacob, por favor perdóname. Aceptaré la verdad. Si quieres evitarme, sólo dilo. Es mucho mejor que no saberlo. No me dejes esperando así Jake, por favor. Te amo como mi mejor amigo, el mejor. Eres el mejo Jacob, te amo. No tanto como a _él_, pero te amo. Sólo dime la verdad, la aceptaré.

'_Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore, out innocence?_

_And oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again, 'cause we just wanna be whole. _

_(Por que estamos rotos, ¿que debemos hacer para restaurarnos, en la inocencia?_

_¿ Y las promesas que adoramos?_

_Danos vida otra vez, porque queremos estar enteros.)_

Te amo, Jake.

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, son bienvenidos!**


End file.
